Question: A bag contains $4$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $8$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $4 + 7 + 8 = 19$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $7$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{19}$.